


Abide With Me

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s been too long, but now with everything over and done, Starscream wants Soundwave back where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abide With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Sparks, a little Spoilery to _Dark Cybertron_ if you haven’t read that yet.  
>  **Notes:** Commissioned by Baiku, who wanted some post-DC OTP. ^_^ Thank you!

Starscream froze in place and felt his spark trip as the chime sounded. He forced himself to take that last moment and not eagerly rush to the door, and glanced around the room one more time. His apartments were pristine, probably more lavish than one such as Soundwave would prefer, but Starscream was out to make an impression. The sweetest of high grades sat in a cut crystal decanter with two perfect and gleaming flutes beside it. The furniture was plush, new art hung on his walls and decorated pedestals that were works of art themselves. Through the open doorway the berth was draped in soft, shining fabrics, the soft cushion hidden under a mound of bolsters.

On his way to the door, Starscream sent a signal to dim the lights to something more romantic, then smiled as he keyed it open.

“Greetings,” Soundwave said, and stepped forward, only to pause, visor brightening as he saw the decadent room.

“Greetings, yourself,” Starscream purred, reaching out to tug Soundwave the rest of the way inside so he could lock the door. “Welcome home.”

Soundwave’s helm tilted, but whatever he might have said was stopped by Starscream stroking a fingertip down the center of his battlemask as he pressed close. Starscream curled in against Soundwave, pressing a soft kiss to the mask. “Please? I’ve missed you so,” he whispered, lips brushing the smooth metal as he spoke.

The mask split in the middle and retracted into the sides of Soundwave’s helm, then after only a momentary hesitation the visor lifted as well. Starscream reached up, fingers lightly grazing over the face revealed to him, then tracing over the plush lower lip. He watched as Soundwave’s optics darkened, and smirked just a little before leaning in to kiss him properly. He felt his spark skip a pulse, and melted against Soundwave. Primus, but it had been far, _far_ too long.

Starscream had not wanted to think about it, but now he could feel the tension and concern he’d been ignoring fall away. Soundwave still wanted him. He could feel it in the way his arms wrapped around him and squeezed, the shimmer of warmth that hummed from Soundwave’s energy field, and heard it in the low rumble of sound that vibrated the air between them.

Reluctantly, Starscream pulled back and gestured to the table. “Care for some high grade?” He needed to show Soundwave what he could have as Consort to the legally elected ruler of Cybertron. The mech might not be used to indulging, but Starscream felt they both deserved some of the finer things in life.

“If you wish,” Soundwave replied.

Starscream chuckled, smiling as he pulled Soundwave toward the table. “Are you nervous?” He poured a generous amount of the shimmering, rich purple energon into the flutes, offering one to Soundwave.

“Negative.”

“Then why so stiff?” 

Soundwave’s mouth tilted up at one corner in a wry smile, then he cycled his vents, shoulders easing down, plating loosening. “Old habit,” he replied, reaching out his free hand to brush over Starscream’s wing. “I do not mean to be.”

Starscream pressed his wing into the touch and purred softly. “Good. I don’t want to waste time on unnecessary awkwardness.” He tinked his flute against Soundwave’s and smiled. “To us. And a much brighter future than our past has been.” He sipped the high grade, making show of licking a drop off his lower lip.

Soundwave’s optics followed his tongue, dimming as he tasted the energon.

Forget the high grade, Starscream thought, and set the flute back down in favor of pressing himself up against Soundwave again. “Join me in our berth?” he asked, hand clasping Soundwave’s wrist to pull him along.

Soundwave let himself be led, finishing the high grade as he walked, and leaving the flute on one of the art pedestals as he passed. Starscream smiled, spark thrumming in anticipation as he towed his longtime lover to his- _their_ berth. He wanted Soundwave with him as he rebuilt Cybertron. He wanted his skills and expertise, wanted all that power and knowledge working for him, but he also just plain _wanted_ Soundwave.

Starscream could still remember the day the mech had approached him. Soundwave needed a Seeker for Megatron. Starscream was intrigued enough to bring his trine along, and while he and Megatron had deteriorated over time into unmitigated hatred, Soundwave had always been there. He saw to Starscream’s wounds. He comforted him, encouraged him, praised him, and kept him on course. Soundwave had always been there for him, and now Starscream wanted to properly reward him. Of course, he was Soundwave, and while the mech certainly knew his own value, he was incredibly humble for a Decepticon. For anyone of any faction really. He just didn’t accept ‘rewards’, so Starscream needed to draw him in, make him see he deserved everything Starscream was offering him. And he knew exactly how to do that.

Turning, smiling more playfully, Starscream pushed Soundwave down onto the berth, crawling up over him. Soundwave grinned up at him, wriggling back into the pillows on his elbows, knees falling out to the sides a little in what for him was a blatant invitation. One Starscream wasn’t about to turn down. He dipped down for a kiss, but didn’t linger. It had been vorns since the last chance they had had to interface, and Starscream wanted absolutely everything.

“I really have missed you,” Starscream murmured, then nibbled his way down Soundwave’s neck. “I want to feel you writhing under me, hear you screaming your pleasure. I want my audials ringing.”

Soundwave purred softly, hands lifting to sweep out along the lower edge of Starscream’s wings. “You will have to work for it.”

“I intend to,” Starscream replied, and kissed his way around the front Soundwave’s throat. He scraped his teeth over the main energon line, then gave it a sharp nip.

Soundwave tensed, hands tightening on Starscream’s wings. Chuckling, Starscream bit him again, then gently licked over the spot to soothe it. He slowly worked his way down Soundwave’s chest, tracing the line where metal met transparasteel with his mouth before sliding lower. Smirking, Starscream lingered at the armor gap where torso became midriff, fingers sliding in to pinch and tug the thick conduit cables. Soundwave pushed his shoulders harder into the pillows and arched his back, pressing up into Starscream’s hands with a soft sigh.

It was just a start, but Starscream could feel how Soundwave was slowly relaxing under his hands. It took them both a while to let go, it always had. Trust was not easy, and even after they had established that they could trust one another, they still had to remain on guard. It was a war, so the call to battle could always interrupt. Not all Decepticons were pleasant mechs that would have turned down the chance to offline them both while they were distracted or slumped into an exhausted recharge. Even something as innocuous as the communications glitching had interrupted them in the past, and layered on reasons not to submit to the moment.

Starscream pushed those thoughts away. None of that was going to happen this time. They were safe, no one was going to pester them, no one was going to walk in on them, and absolutely _nothing_ was going to stand in his way of rekindling their affair tonight.

By the time Starscream was low enough to lick Soundwave’s array cover, the panel was hot and Soundwave’s hips were twitching up into each light touch. A second slow lick along a seam had the locks disengaging and panel retracting, leaving the softer, sensor-laden metal of Soundwave’s interface array bared to Starscream. He tongued the rim of the valve, purring at the sweet, thick taste of lubricant, but left it behind in favor of Soundwave’s spike. The tip was just beginning to poke past the edge of the housing, and as Starscream covered it with his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, he pulled the first _real_ sound of pleasure from Soundwave.

It took hardly any effort at all to draw Soundwave’s spike out, and Starscream moaned as he took it deep into his mouth. He sucked hard, tongue pressed and rubbing over the ridges along the underside as he pulled back. One hand curled around the base, squeezing and twisting, working up and down in time with his mouth.

One of Soundwave’s hands moved to the back of Starscream’s helm while the other crushed the berth cover in a fist. He didn’t push, but his fingers curled and straightened, scratching lightly to the rhythm Starscream set. Soft, needy sounds escaped between sharp gasps, and Starscream felt arousal tickle over his circuits just listening as that tight control Soundwave always carried began to unravel.

“Starscream,” Soundwave said, voice tight. His hips twitched up into shallow thrusts, thighs shaking as they pressed in against Starscream’s shoulders.

Starscream tipped his helm, stealing a look up at Soundwave’s face, and then growled as he redoubled his efforts. Soundwave gasped in a sharp breath, body shaking hard enough to make his plating chime, his hand tightening on Starscream’s helm, then broke into ecstatic sobs. Starscream moaned at the first hot gush, lust tightening low in his belly as he eased Soundwave through his overload.

Soundwave sank back with a low rumble of a moan, and Starscream smirked as he licked his lips and crawled up over him. “I’m not done with you yet,” he purred, and dragged a fingertip down the center of Soundwave’s chest.

Dim gold optics blinked up at Starscream, confusion showing for a moment on Soundwave's expressive face, before understanding hit.

“Yes,” Starscream crooned. “Spark, sweetling. I want your spark.”

A shiver rolled though Soundwave, but after only a slight hesitation his chest plating clicked and began to slide away. Starscream watched as layer after layer of armor retracted, his respiration deepening in growing lust. He purred at the first glimpse of spark light as the core armor split and slowly exposed Soundwave’s spark crystal.

Pulsing light glowed between them, and Starscream didn’t even try to resist the urge to burrow into it. Soundwave whimpered, his hands clutching at Starscream’s shoulders as he leaned in. The crystal tasted of ozone and heat, and Starscream sighed as charge rippled through his sensornet. A naughty little thrill made his own spark throb faster as he traced the angles of the crystal with his tongue. Under him Soundwave writhed, gasping breathlessly.

Starscream teased and licked, nibbled and sucked on the crystal, heating more himself with each sound he pulled from Soundwave. “Sing, beloved,” he murmured, then purred right against the crystal.

Soundwave clung tight, fingers digging in almost painfully, and came apart with a high, wavering note that rang off the walls.

Oh, Primus, _yes_ , Starscream thought, growling a little as he finally released his spike from the tight confines of its housing. He pushed up over Soundwave, watching as his chest plating automatically hid away his spark, then taking in the bright pink flush of energon in the pale face, the dim optics. Soundwave was dazed, gasping and panting, his helm lolling to the side.

“So beautiful,” Starscream whispered, fingers brushing the armor that protected that perfect spark, but he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He lined up and slowly pushed in, moaning as the plush lining of Soundwave’s valve parted for him, then snugged down.

“Star…” Soundwave whimpered, hands fumbling to grasp Starscream’s arms.

Starscream loved him like this. Graceless and open. Exposed. He couldn’t help but moan and curl down against Soundwave. He tucked his face into Soundwave’s neck, biting at the cables, gasping as desperate fingers scratched over his wing hinges.

“Please! Star, please. I-” Soundwave broke off with a whimper, then yelped at a harder thrust.

Starscream reached down and caught the back of a white thigh, pulling Soundwave’s leg higher. “Loud,” he whispered, biting at Soundwave’s jawline, and rolled his hips back for another driving, plunging thrust, setting an almost brutal pace.

Bliss poured down Starscream’s back and out over his wings with every sharp cry and rasping breath from Soundwave. He drove them on, the charge coiling into a tight knot. He felt the pressure build at the base of his spike, and thrust even harder, urging Soundwave of with whispered demands to overload, to scream for him. Primus below, he _needed_ to hear Soundwave come undone again.

Soundwave’s valve rippled, then clenched tight, his back bowing up off the berth. He keened, then broke into sobbing moans, and Starscream choked on a sharp cry of his own. Heat and rapture blazed through his lines, the fire consuming him in wave after powerful, surging wave until he couldn’t do anything other than collapse over Soundwave, replete and deliciously exhausted.

They remained there, vents roaring and bodies lax. Starscream purred in contentment, fingers light as they stroked the outer seam on Soundwave’s thigh, petting absently for the pleasure of just touching.

“I have missed you too,” Soundwave said, the words soft by Starscream’s audial.

Starscream smiled and brushed a kiss over Soundwave’s lips as he gently eased out. “No longer,” he said. “It’s over. We can live a real life now.” He settled against Soundwave’s side, and kissed him again, slow and lingering.

It was response enough as Soundwave rolled to his side and cuddled close.


End file.
